1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games which rely on the interactions of magnetic fields to test the skills of a player or players, and more specifically a game device which relies upon the characteristic of a magnetic field whereby magnets of like poles form a mutual field of repulsion.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Games which incorporate magnetic fields in their operation are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,679, U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,289, U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,411, U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,596, U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,836, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,885. All of these games utilize either attracting or repelling magnetic fields in one form or another.
However, none of the above listed games integrate the features of repelling magnets with the physical skills of a single player or a number of players.
Accordingly, one object and advantage of this invention is to provide a game which pits the skills of a player or players against the opposing fields of magnetic playing pieces.
Another object and advantage of this invention is to provide a game in which varying skill levels may be attained by introducing magnetic pieces with varying degrees of flux density, and game pads with playing surfaces that vary from a coarse texture to a smooth facade.
Another object and advantage of this invention is to provide a plurality of games, all employing the same magnetic game pieces and playing board, which challenge the skills of the player or players.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from consideration of the drawings and ensuing description of it.